Vers ce lien qui nous renforce
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Semaine OS, thème Effort et Tisser. Hinata veut renforcer sa relation avec Kageyama. Cependant celui-ci va le prendre de cours. KageHina.


Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi:

 **Dernier OS de la semaine de l'OS avec pour thème Tisser et Effort avec du KageHina. Bonne lecture :)**

Vers ce lien qui nous renforce:

Hinata se sentit frustré. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour davantage renforcer sa relation avec Kageyama. Après tout, cela serait bénéfique pour l'équipe...Et pour lui aussi même s'il s'était résolu à ne pas dépasser le stade de la relation amicale. Il demanda donc à ses camarades une fois l'entrainement terminé.

"Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ce qu'il aime?, lui dit Yachi. _A part le volley, je ne vois pas_.

\- Ben, vous pouvez faire une petite virée entre potes. On le fait bien, Noya et moi, alors pourquoi pas vous?, proposa Tanaka. _Je ne sais pas où il aimerait aller_.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas trop, dit Yamaguchi, tu as une idée, Tsukki?"

Le blond poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de répondre : "Comme le Roi est, tout comme toi d'ailleurs, un idiot, propose-lui de s'entrainer au volley avec toi en dehors du lycée." Après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il les avait rencontrés. Hinata eut un sourire radieux : "Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, ça! Merci, Tsukishima!"

Il courut hors du gymnase en ignorant l'appel de Sawamura et vit Kageyama en grande conversation avec Sugawara. Celui-ci s'interrompit et le regarda en rougissant légèrement ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez Sugawara. "Euh...Kageyama, je...

\- Toi et moi, on va s'entrainer dimanche et tu as intéret à être là!" Hinata fut surpris. _On a eu la même idée, on dirait._ "C'est d'accord!"

Dimanche arriva et les deux garçons s'entrainèrent aux réceptions. Hinata s'amusait bien mais il avait toujours la sensation que rien n'avait changé. Le roux décida alors d'inviter Kageyama chez lui où sa petit soeur les accueillit enfin, lorsqu'elle vit Kageyama, elle se dépêcha de se cacher derrière son grand frère. _C'est fou ce qu'ils se ressemblent_. "Kageyama, voici ma petite soeur Natsu. Allez Natsu, n'aie pas peur. Kageyama a une tête qui fait peur mais il n'est pas méchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, cré...?" Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour éviter de crier et de dire quelque chose de grossier.

Hinata enleva ses chaussures, "Où est maman?

\- Elle est juste partie voir la voisine, elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendra vite.

\- D'accord, dit Hinata, je vais avec Kageyama dans ma chambre alors pas de bêtises, d'accord?

\- Vous allez vous faire des bisous?"

Hinata et Kageyama la regardèrent interloqués. "Heeeeein? Où as-tu eu cette idée, Natsu?"

La petite fille tritura ses doigts en bafouillant : "Ben, à l'école, une copine m'a dit que sa soeur ramenait son copain dans sa chambre pour faire des bisous." Ah, c'était donc ça.

Hinata lui tapota affectueusement les cheveux : "La soeur de ton amie fait des bisous à son copain parce qu'elle aime beaucoup, c'est tout.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas Kageyama?, lui murmura sa soeur comme si c'était un secret entre eux deux, tu me parles beaucoup de lui alors tu l'aimes beaucoup? "

Hinata rougit. Natsu avait raison sur ce point mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les enjeux que cela impliquait d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe, elle était trop jeune. "Ce n'est pas pareil." mentit-il. La porte s'ouvrit."Ah, maman arrive!" Hinata présenta sa mère à Kageyama qui le salua en lui proposant de manger avec eux. Le passeur accepta puis appela sa mère en lui disant qu'il ne dinerait pas à la maison.

Le roux l'amena ensuite dans sa chambre. Kageyama la trouvait simple et bizarrement bien rangée. Il aurait pensé que Hinata serait plus bordélique. "Bienvenue dans ma chambre, fit son hote en s'asseyant sur le lit où il le rejoignit."Qu'as-tu dit à ta soeur?, lui demanda soudainement Kageyama. Il avait bien entendu la conversation mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Hinata se rembrunit. _Je ne peux pas lui dire._ " Rien d'important." Kageyama le bascula sur le lit : "Hé.." Il l'embrassa avant même qu'il ajouta quelque chose de plus. "Kage...

\- Je veux être plus que ton ami, Shouyou. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé qu'on s'entraine."

Ses yeux bleus reflétaient sa détresse. C'était déjà assez dur d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait d'habitude sans passer par la colère ou la frustration alors là...Shouyou voulait lui dire oui. "On ne peut pas Tobio." Il le repoussa doucement.

\- Pourquoi?" Hinata sentit sa colère et son incompréhension à travers ce simple mot.

Il s'assit de nouveau. Il n'avait confié à personne ce qui était arrivé à ses deux amis : "Tu te souviens de Kouji et Izumin?" Kageyama hocha la tête. Ils étaient avec lui lors de ce match qui avait changé leur vie. "Ils sortaient ensemble au collège, lui expliqua Hinata, quelqu'un l'a découvert et ils ont subi pas mal de crasses comme des insultes et des fois Izumin se faisait même tabasser. Je les défendais bien sûr mais même là, c'était difficile. Cela s'est arrêté lorsque nous étions en troisième.

\- Ils sont encore ensemble?

\- Oui, répondit Hinata en hochant la tête, ils m'ont même dit que ce qui leur était arrivé au collège avait renforcé leurs liens, tu le crois ça?" Il trembla légèrement. "Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal, Tobio. C'est pour ça que..."

Kageyama le prit dans ses bras : "Tout ira bien, Shouyou.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai conscience de ce qui pourrait nous arriver mais la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'avancer avec toi, que cela soit sur le terrain ou autre part." Il lui posa un baiser sur le front : "On y arrivera."

Shouyou le regarda. Tobio avait toujours cette tendance à ne jamais revenir sur une décision mais il lui faisait confiance là-dessus. Oui, ensemble, ils y arriveraient malgré tout, peu importe ce qui se passerait. Il l'embrassa avant de se réfugier à nouveau dans ses bras. Un nouveau lien s'était tissé.

 **Voilà. Les thèmes étaient en réalité Tisser et Effort (et non Liens et Effort) mais vu la thématique que l'histoire à savoir tisser des liens, j'espère que je ne suis pas dans le hors-thème. :) J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à envoyer une review. A bientôt chez les corbeaux ;)**


End file.
